


Tease

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cock Cages, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, I'm also still sorry Ross, I'm sorry Holly, M/M, Small Dick Ross, Small Penis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Dan and Brian know just who can help them get back at Ross for teasing them.





	Tease

Dan and Brian knew exactly who to go for so they could get their revenge on Ross for teasing them. They thought it was going to be a lot harder to convince them, or that they would flat out say no. Even though this was Ross’ biggest fantasy that Dan and Brian wanted to get perfect, they knew there was a chance that any of their friends could say no.

Dan was incredibly nervous to ask, with Arin it had been easy, since he had shown a little interest. Even Brian was slightly on edge on the day they planned to ask, but to their surprise Suzy and Holly both said yes, in fact they seemed excited, although Holly showed it less than Suzy did.

They briefed Holly and Suzy on the plan, and what they wanted to do for Ross, and what they wanted to do to him. How they wanted him to be punished for teasing him. Suzy’s eyes lit up at that and Holly looked a little worried, knowing first hand how much Suzy liked to punish people, and she was good at it.

“Okay, I have a plan, but you’re buying everything I need,” Suzy stated, her mind already whirling with ideas. Holly had a few ideas of what might be going on in Suzy’s mind, and she had a couple of ideas of her own, though she only felt comfortable discussing them with Suzy. She loved Dan and Brian, they were great friends, but she didn’t want to discuss her sex life with them any more than she had to with this situation.

“Deal,” Brian smiled, shaking hands with Suzy, but Dan was quick to notice that how quiet Holly was being, not that it wasn’t common for her to be a little quieter than her girlfriend, but this was something where verbal confirmation that everything was okay was needed.

“Holly, you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just a little nervous, but I’m totally up for this,” Holly’s voice was quiet but affirmative. She had a blush on her face, but she was looking Dan straight in the eyes to show that she wants this. Dan nodded at her and gave her a small smile to show that he understood, but he was still a little hesitant about this.

Suzy could see that Dan was conflicted, so she cleared things up.

“Dan, don’t worry, if Holly didn’t want to do this she’d say. She just more of a doer than a talker,” Suzy smiled knowingly, causing Holly to blush even harder, hiding her face and Suzy couldn’t help but laugh before leaning in and kissing Holly on the cheek.

“Sorry sweetie,” she giggled, before going back into serious mode, addressing Brian and Dan again.

“If anything changes we’ll let you know as soon as possible, but for now we’re in. I’ll send you a list of everything we need.”

Dan was a little scared due to how quickly Suzy could go from being all lovey dovey with Holly, to all business, no nonsense with them, but then he had been friends with her for years and knew when she was determined to do something she was nothing but serious.

“Okay, we’ll take care of getting Ross over to your place and text you when he’s on his way,” Brian replied, and with that the arrangement was settled and they all said their goodbyes before getting back to work.

It took Brian and Dan a few days to buy the things Suzy and Holly needed, and during those few days they had ordered Ross not to cum, wanting him to be ready for what Suzy and Holly had in store for him. Ross didn’t know what was going on, just that Brian and Dan had a plan for him and he was okay with going along with whatever they had planned.

When everything was ready Ross was sent to Suzy’s house, but to be discreet about it Dan and Brian claimed that they had to meet Arin because some of the episodes they’d recorded had gotten corrupted, but they were meant to get props for a music video from Suzy as she and Holly had made them. What Ross didn’t know was that there were no episodes, and while there were props they were nowhere near finished since they hadn’t asked for them that long ago. Dan and Brian had been a little hesitant about not being in the same building as Ross this time, still afraid of the possibility of things going wrong and Ross realising that he didn’t truly want this, but Holly and Suzy promised that they would call if anything went wrong and that they would look after him. While it didn’t stop them from worrying, they trusted the couple to take care of Ross.

When Ross arrived at Suzy’s house he wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary, so when Suzy opened the door dressed in leather with a whip in her hands he was stunned, and instantly turned on, realising what Dan and Brian had planned.

“Come in,” Suzy said, her voice sharp and cold. She was already walking away, and Ross quickly followed as he was led to the bedroom, where he was greeted by Holly, who was sitting on the bed, also dressed in leather. He noticed that her outfit was similar to Suzy’s, although a little more conservative. While Suzy wore what Ross believed would be called a body suit, though he wasn’t sure, to him it looked like a tight swimsuit, Holly wore a corset and shorts.

Before Ross knew it, he was being pushed down on the bed by Suzy, and he could hear Holly giggle at the surprised noise he let out. Ross was embarrassed to admit that he was already hard by this, and his face blushed bright red when Suzy’s leg ended up between his legs.

“Ross, before we continue I need verbal consent that this is okay. If you want to stop at any moment you need to promise to tell us,” Suzy broke out of the scene for a moment, her tone conveying how serious this was. She knew that Ross and Arin had already done a scene before but he didn’t know how intense it was, or how far Ross was willing to go.

“I want this,” Ross replied, voice breathy with lust.

Suzy smiled sweetly at him before returning to her dominant persona. She looked back at Holly and nodded, obviously giving her some sort of cue as she got off the bed and went over to the dresser, picking up some items, but Ross couldn’t see due to the angle he was at.

“Ross, Brian and Dan told me you’ve been teasing them, is that true?” Suzy questioned, sounding weirdly innocent given the situation.

Ross nodded, knowing that there was no point in lying and he didn’t have a reason to anyway. This was part of whatever Suzy and Holly had planned so he was willing to go along with it.

“Even though you’re meant to be their slut? Even though your job is to pleasure them?” Suzy continued. Ross nodded again, an expression of shame passing over his face.

“You’ve been a bad boy Ross, and we’ve agreed that you need to be punished, right Holly?”

“Right,” Holly’s voice still sounded cheerful as ever. Ross turned his attention over to her as she was now walking over. He could see that she had handcuffs in one hand, but he wasn’t sure what she had in the other. She passed the handcuffs to Suzy, knowing that she liked being the one in control of restraining people.

“If you like teasing people so much, maybe you should know how it feels,” Suzy whispered in Ross’ ear as she removed his shirt and then handcuffed him to the bed, before moving to let Holly get onto the bed and in-between Ross’ legs.

“Do you know what that is Ross?” Suzy questioned, referencing the item that Holly was holding.

Ross shook his head, unable to speak. He wasn’t scared, it was more that he somehow knew that it was best not to speak unless he was given permission to.

“It’s a cock cage, to stop you from cumming, stop you from achieving full pleasure. It will tease you, just like you did to Brian and Dan. At first it may not seem so bad, but soon you’ll find out just how much of an annoyance teasing can be.” Suzy explained, as Holly undressed Ross’ lower half. When Suzy was done explaining Holly put the cock cage on Ross, making sure it was just tight enough, but not too tight. They had been told what Ross’ size was but sometimes companies sizing’s weren’t one hundred percent accurate.

“Aw look, your tiny cock is a perfect fit,” Suzy cooed when Holly finished putting the cock cage on, pressing it down to close it. She hoped that didn’t cause Ross any pain, or at least not any none-erotic pain.

“Now I guess it’s time for the show,” Suzy smiled, shifting back on the bed, and Holly followed her.

“Enjoy Ross, and make sure to thank Brian and Dan,” Holly said, her voice sweet yet sultry.

Ross finally realised where this was heading, and he liked it. The fact that he couldn’t cum was something he knew was probably going to become frustrating, but at the moment he was kind of thankful for it. He felt like he was already so close just from this, and it would be humiliating if he came before the main event that had been planned for him.

“Holly, I want you to bend over for me. Let’s show Ross how well you take your punishments.”

Holly remained silent but it was clear that she was willing to do this. She was clearly excited by the way her face was flushed, her lips parted and her breathing slightly elevated. Her back was straight as she knelt, waiting for Suzy to begin whatever she had in store for her.

When Suzy began kissing her neck Holly gasps slightly, not expecting it. Suzy often liked to touch her and kiss her in less sensitive areas beforehand, but instead she wanted to give Ross a show of how sensitive Holly was and how quickly she could get worked up. Holly would have probably felt embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good. She kept letting out little gasps, and hearing Ross whimper every now and again turned her on even more. Holly didn’t know it before but maybe she had a bit of an exhibitionist side to her. It would explain why she was so excited, yet nervous, for this day.

“Su-Suzy,” Holly moaned when Suzy brought her hand to Holly’s crotch, running her hand over the fabric.

As soon as Holly spoke Suzy brought her hand away. Holly whined at the loss, before being spanked. Ross’ breath hitched when he saw that. He was surprised that Holly was into any of this, but the pain aspect was definitely not something he would have guessed. It also reminded him of when Brian spanked him, and those memories made his cock throb, not that he could do anything about it with the cage on. Suzy was right, this was incredibly irritating. He wanted to cum, so much that it kind of hurt, but the pain was making him feel even hotter and increasing his need to cum.

“Ross seemed to like that. I wonder if he liked it even more than you did,” Suzy chuckled softly.

“Now Holly, did I give you permission to speak?”

Holly shook her head.

“I didn’t think so. I guess Ross is going to see the full extent of your submission,” Suzy gave Ross a wicked smile before retrieving something from her bedside draw. A small, short whip. Ross’ eyes widened at the sight of it, and he made a mental note to bring it up to Brian if he liked what he saw during his time here.

Holly had a similar expression to Ross, and it was clear that while this was a punishment, the only one really getting punished was Ross.

“Remember to count them, okay babe,” Suzy whispered, loud enough so that Ross could also hear. Holly nodded, knowing that she had not been given permission to say anything else.

The first crack of the whip made both Holly and Ross’ eyes shut in anticipation, but save for the cool air rushing under Holly’s legs there was no feeling it. It was just a warning, something to make Holly anticipate it even more, questioning whether the next one would also be a warning shot. It was also to give Ross an idea of what it sounded like and a chance to back out if he didn’t want to see this. The sound sent shivers up Ross’ spine, and he wished that he was the one being whipped. He wanted to know what it felt like.

The look on Ross’ face made it clear that he wanted to stay, so Suzy brought down the whip again, this time hitting Holly’s ass with it. Holly winced at the pain, sharp and sudden, then gone too soon. They hadn’t done this in a while and for a moment Holly’s mind when blank before she remembered.

“O-o-one,” she fumbled out. Normally Suzy wouldn’t accept this, but today she let it slide and continued, her hit a little harder this time.

“Two, Holly spoke a little louder this time.

They continued for eight more whips, and by the end Holly was a moaning mess, barely able to continue counting. Ross was also whimpering and moaning at the slight and the fact that he felt to close to cumming up couldn’t.

“I think that’s enough for today. Hopefully you’ve learnt your lesson,” Suzy stated, putting the whip away. She knew Holly could take more, especially since she still had the leather shorts on, but she also didn’t want to risk anything going wrong, not just for Holly’s sake, but Ross, Dan and Brian’s as well.

“You did so well, I think you deserve a reward,” Suzy continued in her sultry voice. Her hand once again went down to Holly’s crotch, and this time her hand slipped into her shorts.

“Sometimes I forget how much you enjoy this,” Suzy smiled as she played with Holly’s clit, causing Holly to moan even louder than before. She was close to cumming, even Ross could see that, and it was bringing him closer, but he knew that unlike Holly, he wasn’t going to get to cum yet.

“I want you to cum for me now baby. Can you do that for me?”

Holly gave Suzy a look of confusion. It seemed a little soon, and they were still fully dressed.

“Do you really think I’m going to let him see us naked? This is his punishment. He isn’t getting anything out of it,” Suzy smirked, slipping her fingers inside Holly as her thumb continued toying her clit.

It didn’t take long for Holly to cum after that, moaning Suzy’s name. Her moans were soft, and almost melodic. Ross wondered if this was similar to what Dan was on about when he said he sounded cute during sex.

Suzy took her hand out of Holly’s shorts and licked off her fingers, making a show out of it and Ross couldn’t hold in to frustrated whimper that left his mouth. He would kill for a blowjob right now, anything that would get him off. He became hopeful when Suzy undid his handcuffs, but then she gave him his clothes and a look that told him to get out.

“Wh-wh,” Ross tried to speak but the mixture of horniness and confusion made it difficult.

Suzy smirked and Ross could hear Holly trying to stifle giggles.

“Well I’m not going to let you see me cum, and I’m not letting you out of that either. Dan and Brian have the key.” Suzy didn’t mention that she had one as well, that was just in case Ross wanted out.

Ross went to argue but knew it was pointless and instead dressed himself quickly and drove home, thankful that traffic wasn’t that bad today and that he didn’t have any accidents considering the state that he was in.

“Hey Ross, you took a while, have fun?” Brian asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

Ross refused to dignify that with a response.

“I think someone didn’t like being teased, or rather someone liked it too much,” Dan suggested. Ross glared at him but everyone knew he was right.

“Give me the key,” Ross demanded, but his voice came off weak making him sound a lot less threatening than he intended to.

Brian walked over to Ross, hugging him from behind before gripping the front of his jeans. Ross let out a gasp even if the cage stopped him from feeling much.

“You have to earn it first,” Brian whispered. Ross looked up to see Dan was already unzipping his pants.

He was in for a long night.


End file.
